


Sob a lua

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Leliana era tudo o que importava





	Sob a lua

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385157) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 15 - under the moon (sob a lua).

Ela dormiu com Leliana sob a lua, a tenda fina fazendo muito pouco para as esconder, mas ela não se importava muito com quem poderia as ver, com quem poderia as ouvir. Todos os seus amigos estavam no acampamento, não muito longe de onde estavam, mas não podia se importar com eles quando tinha Leliana ali com ela. Leliana era o amor da sua vida, e ela se sentia honrada por Leliana sentir o mesmo. Apesar de todo o sofrimento trazido pela Podridão, ela também uniu as duas, e com a ameaça de amor a cada canto, não podiam esperar para ficarem juntas.


End file.
